<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Intentions (Cover Illustration) by Saki_The_Cup_Bearer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520272">Good Intentions (Cover Illustration)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer/pseuds/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer'>Saki_The_Cup_Bearer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Intentions Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer/pseuds/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover for the story I am writing with my dear friend Amockery "Good Intentions" </p><p>NB: DO NOT REPOST.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Intentions Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2276678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Intentions (Cover Illustration)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/amockery/gifts">amockery</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341979">Good Intentions</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/amockery/pseuds/amockery">amockery</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer/pseuds/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer">Saki_The_Cup_Bearer</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341979/chapters/53372146">Good Intentions</a>, we changed the character discriptions, working mostly with the way they are in the book, not in the TV show. Our head canon cast.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>